Arni Calder
Arni Calder '''is a character written and played by Myles. Arni is a disgraced Asgarnian noblewoman turned White Knight who was forced to taken upon the 'Path of Saint Edward' to atone for her crimes. Forced now into the Dying Lands, she searches for her brother who too was forced to walk the same path for unknown reasons. Appearance Arni stands at a tall and broad height of 6'0" even. A formed seasoned knight of the White Order, her body was molded into that of an warrior. With dark blonde hair like that of honey and pale grey eyes, her other features have mainly been torn down from the fighting that took place in Asgarnia that saw the Grey Line of Monarchs fail and the rise of Imperial Asgarnia. Leave a fair lingering scars on both her body and face. Personality The fourthborn to minor Asgarnian nobility, Arni was taught and installed a strict sense of manners, duty to the Family and service to Saradomin. A tall girl from early age, she was picked on by her other siblings and local children often, leaving her to rash actions of anger that left her punished. Such anger turned into a quiet stoicism as Arni pulled more inside of herself as she grew older, knowing she had little hope of being a fair Princess. As a squire and later knight of the White Order, Arni devotion to the Order was only outmatched by her devolution to Saradomin. Feeling as if she had found a place in her life within the Order, the awkward years of her youth gave away to a confident young knight. A noticeable change came when her Brother, Richard, was banished from the Order and forced to take the Path of Saint Edward to atone for his crimes. Having believed that his Brother was no heretic, Arni became outspoken and nearly hateful of the Order she came to love. Until finally, she too, was banished and forced to retrace the steps of Richard. Her faith in the Order destroyed and now questioning that of Saradomin herself, the once proud White Knight knows not what she stands for. Family ''Father: ''Lord James Calder ''Mother: ''Lady Anna Calder ''Brothers: ''Godric and Richard Calder ''Sisters: '''''Elizabeth Calder History Early Life Arni was the fourth and last born of James and Anna Calder. House Calder was one of the many minor vassals that lived within the Crownlands. With only a minor estate and farm to call their own, their direct liege was the Grey Crown itself rather than another major House. Arni was taller than most children her age and quickly grew larger still. With a towering form and hunched shoulders, her unremarkable features became worst as she grew. Bullied as a child by both her siblings and other Crownland Families, she became a quiet child that took mostly to herself in her free time or with that of her elder brother Richard. Who, at least when none were looking, was kinder to her than most. Knowing that his second daughter would never be used to marry into another Family, James searched for a way to get rid of her and found a unlikely knight within the White Knight Order that offered to take Arni on as his squire if James could make the one time payment for a sword of her own. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Noble Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Knight